Fashionably Randomized Copdoccubus Ficlets
by EchoGalen
Summary: Title says it all, folks. Completely random. Completely unrelated. Completely awesome. :3 BLT. Bo/Lauren/Tamsin Copdoccubus
1. The Better Baker

"No, it says two cups water and one cup butter!" Bo Dennis shouted as she almost trampled over the light blonde. The brunette barely stopped the woman's hand before it spilled all of the contents of the measuring cup into the large silver bowl, and sighed after the woman pulled her hand away agitatedly.

"Maybe if someone could read fucking instructions," Tamsin said bitterly. She flipped back a strand of her fallen hair, that was pushed tightly into a bun, with the back of her overly whitened palm from the flour.

The bag the flour was housed in had a small hole in the bottom of it, and Tamsin had decided it would be smart, as to not rip the stupid thing, she was going to hold it from the bottom. For fear of the succubus taking over, Tamsin had ignored the material on her hands and continued to try to place in all the ingredients they had.

"You obviously weren't listening," Bo retorted, her arms crossed tightly around her chest. "Whatever, you've got all the stuff you need in there."

"Yeah, yeah, now it's time for the flour and then the actual cake mix." Tamsin pushed the succubus out of the way quickly to get to the fragile bag the flour sat in.

It wasn't every day that Lauren, Bo and Tamsin's loved one separately, had a very important break through in her research. Because of it, she had called Tamsin and told her of the good news, of how excited she was, and that she was wanting to celebrate when she got home. Too bad Lauren had told Bo the same thing, though not wanting to really celebrate with her, but simply friend to friend with possible benefits, and the succubus had driven over to the apartment immediately with the same plan in mind Tamsin had.

Lauren loved cake, though she didn't eat it often, and Tamsin had been wanting to make one of her favorites that evening for when she got home. The valkyrie had timed it accordingly, and knew she would have pulled it out exactly when Lauren walked through the door, but the Barbie next to her was interrupting her plans.

"I got this, you go and keep stirring," Bo said, her high heels clapping against the linoleum flooring as she tried to hurry beside Tamsin.

Both women reached the bag at the exact time, and both started to pull the already fragile and ripping bag in either direction.

"She's going to be walking in that door any minute now," Tamsin said aggressively, "if this cake isn't in that oven by the time she walks in, I'm going to-"

"Oh what," Bo interrupted, "you're going to stare at me to death?"

Tamsin's eyes went wide and she said, "What did you just-"

_riiip_

Both women, who were caught off guard, stepped back a few steps to get their footing again. It took them a few seconds to actually see what happened as, to their bewilderment, the air between them and above them was filled with white powder. The flour bag they had been fighting over had ripped in half, Tamsin holding one side, Bo the other, and with the valkyrie's last heated remark they had both pulled too hard. The fae looked dumbstruck at each other, and both turned suddenly when they heard a key being pushed into the lock of the door.

"Shit," Succubus and Valkyrie said simultaneously.

"You will not believe what I-" Lauren was saying happily, but one look into her beautiful kitchen, after placing her keys in the bowl by the door, stopped her dead in her tracks. "W-what happened?" She asked almost in a whisper.

White powder was _everywhere_! On Tamsin and Bo's head and faces, their bodies, and along almost every counter of the kitchen with the island in the middle being mostly covered.

"You see what happened was," Tamsin began, hiding the half ripped bag behind her and throwing it onto the floor.

"We were trying to, um, bake for you and, um," Bo also began, placing the ripped bag in front of her onto the island.

"And she-" Both women pointed at each other immediately and looked back toward Lauren, a small apologetic smile on either faces.

"Stop," Lauren said, her hand rising to her forehead, "it was sweet that you both tried to bake for me, but my kitchen is a mess and I want to celebrate. Both of you, up in my shower, now."

"Um," Both women said together, "you mean… like both of-"

"Now!"

"Right, right, on it."

Lauren watched as the women she loved equally ran to the stairs, Bo running as she always did- overly cute-, and Tamsin running as if her life depended on it. The doctor heard the water start and clothes being ripped off, some in fighting on what was going to happen first and who was going in, when Lauren sighed into her hand and placed her coat onto the banner of the stairs.

"Time to celebrate," a faintly singing Lauren Lewis said, before slowly ascending the stairs.

_fin_


	2. The Better Lover

"And those legs," Tamsin whistled as she looked out the windshield, making sure to keep her eyes locked forward and not on the fuming succubus in back.

The three of them, Tamsin, Bo Dennis, and Dyson, had been on stake out for some hack-job selling underfae on the black market and the night was waning ever so slowly. That was, however, until Tamsin began to list every body part Lauren had that she found… extra exquisite. She had been going for nearly two minutes without stopping and she could tell the succubus was getting annoyed.

Dyson, on the other hand, was found smirking into his hand as he tried to hide his smile. He looked over to Tamsin a few times, a light in his eyes, and a 'you're so going to get it' expression on his face. Tamsin's newest quip had awarded her with that same expression and she smiled to herself as she saw it given to her out of the corner of her eye.

"And that tongue trick she does," Tamsin sucked in a breath from just remembering it.

"What tongue trick?"

Tamsin looked over towards Dyson, who made an 'o' and looked back out the window, and said, "Before we kiss, she'll move her tongue at the end of her lips, just waiting for me to lock mouths. She's never done it with you? How frighteningly upsetting." Tamsin put her hand on the side of her temple and looked out the window with a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, well… I bet she's never done you on the kitchen island before," Bo challenged.

"Nope, succulette, because _I _did _her_ on the kitchen island just last week."

"Well… I'm not going to give you anymore ideas. Just in case you want to try the totally awesome ones that I have out."

The valkyrie scoffed and said, "Oh please. Like I couldn't rival anything you've done with the doc, ever."

"Maybe we should just call her and see who the better lover is," Dyson offered.

"Shut up," Both females said. They looked at each other and Tamsin turned forward so the succubus wouldn't see her grin again.

"Her eyes are the best," Bo said after a moments silence.

"Her eyes _are_ really nice," The valkyrie agreed.

"Her lips."

"Her smile."

"The way she smiles when she's said something completely nerdy."

"The way she'll geek out at the weirdest of times."

"Yeah…" Bo stopped and looked down at her fingers. "She's really lucky to have you, Tamsin."

The valkyrie heard the note of pain in the succubus' voice and whispered, "I'm glad to have her too." Moments of silence passed and Tamsin said, "I'm totally the better lover."

"Oh whatever," Bo said gleefully, happy that she could forget about her sadness for just a moment longer. Tamsin was really trying, and Bo was gracious.

"Yep, totally am. You know that little thing she does with her legs-"

"The way when she's about to reach orgasm-"

"Yeah, yeah! And she'll put her legs around your hips-"

"And she'll groan and moan like the sexiest thing ever!"

"It gets me every time!"

Their laughter echoed in the car and before they were done, Dyson's deadpanned voice cut through it.

"That was way too much information."

The women laughed harder, and they would continue to laugh until Dyson spotted the smuggler enter the domain.

It didn't matter who was better at what. All that mattered was that they both loved the human doctor, and both of them would never give that up lightly. They both loved Lauren Lewis, and that was the only thing that needed to be answered.

_fin_


	3. The Better Drinker

"Succulette, I could drink you under the table any time," Tamsin was saying as they walked into the bar of the Dal.

"Oh please, I'm going to win this and Lauren's going to see just how lame you are," Bo Dennis said, coming up right behind the valkyrie.

They had been competing for days for the beautiful blonde's attention, and affection, and the two fae had been running out of ideas. That was, until they heard Lauren would be at the Dal with Dyson, celebrating a very successful bone marrow transplant on the wolf. After they heard she would be there, they had gotten in their respective cars and driven the blocks to Trick's bar, fighting on the phone the whole way, until they got face to face- in which case, they kept fighting.

"Trick, bring the tequila and keep bringing it," Bo almost yelled, coming up to the bar. Trick eyed her and the valkyrie warily but rolled his eyes- he had also been swept up in the bickering the two fae had been doing- and began to poor shots.

"What are you two doing?" A male voice sounded behind them and the females turned with very different expressions on their faces.

"I'm about to beat Bo here in a little, healthy, drinking competition."

"Want to keep score?"

Dyson sighed and smiled into his beer. After taking a gulp he said, "Sure, why not. Trick, I need another pitcher."

"Coming right up."

"Bo, Tamsin, what are you doing here?" Lauren came up behind the trio and looked anxiously at the two women.

"Oh, um…" Bo looked over to Tamsin.

The valkyrie picked up the lost sentence smoothly and said, "Just a healthy round of drinks. Would you like one?"

"Uh, no thank you." Shaking her head she looked up at Dyson, "You shouldn't be standing for long periods of time."

Dyson put his index and middle finger to his forehead and saluted the blonde. "Just getting us another pitcher, doc."

Lauren smiled, looked back at the two females, and walked back to her seat. The valkyrie and succubus watched her go, both looking in the same area on the doctor's nice body, and back at each other.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

"And then Kenzi totally danced around in Dyson's body, I think she even touched his junk," A very, very drunk Bo said almost fifteen minutes later.

"Oh my- did you guys really switch bodies?" An even more drunk Tamsin marveled at the story she had been listening to.

"Yep, she claims she completely nailed it. Mm, Trick! Another shot!"

"Yeah, another shot!"

The women pounded their open palms onto the bar and Trick looked over with a sigh. Picking up the bottle that was left right in front of the women so they could pour it themselves, he poured them another shot, they had had more than the recommended dosage, and he left the bottle in their sight again. Picking it up, licking the back of their hands, and clinking glasses, they tilted back their heads and consumed the alcohol.

"Gah," Both women said as they chased down the alcohol with a very enticing lime.

"Okay, I-" Bo started but was cut off as she slipped off the bar stool. If not for Dyson there, she would have hit the ground hard, and he gently picked her back up and firmly planted her feet on the ground.

"Ha! That means I-" Tamsin said, before also falling down with the momentum her quickly raised arms gave her body, and she would have hit the ground too if not for Lauren behind her. Picking her up and placing her on the ground, Lauren looked up towards Dyson who nodded and silently agreed to take the women to their respective houses. Since Tamsin lived with Lauren, as the valkyrie had nowhere to live but her truck, the blonde piled the valkyrie into Dyson's car.

"Thanks again for driving us," Lauren said quickly as she got in the passenger seat.

"No problem. You should, you know, keep them in suspense tomorrow."

Lauren looked over at Dyson's smiling face and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, they're both going to ask you who won the shot battle."

"But… neither of them won."

Dyson looked over and winked, "Exactly."

Lauren understood what Dyson meant and began to smile herself as she winked at him and looked out the window. "Exactly."

_fin_


	4. The Better Kisser

"Who's the better kisser? Tamsin or me," Bo Dennis asked furiously as she walked up to Lauren at the bar. The emptiness of the neutral fae bar heightened Bo's words and Lauren was struck off guard long enough for Tamsin to walk through the door.

"Oh please, we all know who's the better kisser. Suck it up, succubus."

Bo rolled her eyes and stared at Lauren, waiting for an answer.

"Um.. I.." Lauren shrugged her shoulders and made a face.

"Look, I've kissed you succubus, and I can tell you Lauren's the better kisser. And since, low and behold, her and I have kissed on multiple occasions, I say I'm the better one, isn't' that right, doc." Tamsin smiled at the doctor as if she didn't just stir the pot even further, and back at Bo. Raising her eyebrows in a mock question, Tamsin looked at Bo as if she was an ant.

"Darlin' if you turn out to be the better kisser, it's only because you're way olde- how old are you again- I seem to have lost track of the centuries."

Lauren put up her hands as her former lover and her recent lover went head to head. "Enough," She said, holding them back with her own body between them. Looking up towards Bo she said, "You're an amazing kisser. I love kissing those lips." Turning to Tamsin she said, "You're also an amazing kisser. I could kiss you forever. That does _not_make you-"

"Ha! In your pretty dolled up face. She can kiss me forever, suck it!"

"Oh come on, that doesn't even count," Bo fumed as Tamsin pranced around as if she just won the world's longest chest match.

Lauren put her head in her hand and said, "Tamsin, if you don't stop, I'm revoking my words and you'll lose."

"Say what," Tamsin said dumbfounded, and immediately stopped her dancing.

"There will be no bickering anymore, do you hear me? You both are equal in that field, you got it. This has been going on for too long. I'm ending it here and now." Lauren looked daggers at Bo- who swallowed and put her hands up in a defensive gesture- and looked round at Tamsin, who did the same as the brunette.

"Now, I would like to sit here and enjoy my beer. Are there any more questions." It wasn't a question and she looked at both her lovers in turn.

"Nope, I'm good. You good? I'm good," Tamsin said, looking over to Bo and nodded vigorously. "We're just gonna… go." She turned, Bo on her heels, and they both walked out of the Dal without another word.

That was, however, until they thought they had gotten far enough out of Lauren's hearing range and they began bickering like children again. Lauren hid her eyes with her hand and groaned. It'd be another two weeks of fighting back and forth to decide who was better and she'd be stuck in the middle. She looked down at her beer and smiled regardless.

"Who's the better kisser, huh? I'll never tell."


	5. Topping Lauren

Lauren moaned as her nipples were hardened by the warm mouth around them, twirling around and around. She grabbed the valkyrie's blonde hair and twirled the locks around her fingers. Lauren moaned louder as she felt a pair of hands find their way into her sex. Glancing down, she saw her brunette lover kissing and licking Lauren's thighs, her fingers moving in and out of her. She dropped her head again as the blonde valkyrie's hand found her other breast and started to play, flicking to and fro, that nipple as her hand came up to rest in Lauren's hair.

This was pure heaven.

Lauren jolted when she felt the valkyrie's hand leave her nipple, travel down her stomach, and onto the nub, playing with it gently as the brunette continued working on her thighs and her folds. Lauren pushed the valkyrie from her breast and brought her to her mouth, sucking and biting her bottom lip, feeling the raw skin become puffed up. Lauren opened her eyes and looked into the beautiful green eyes of the blonde in her grasp.

The valkyrie really was stunning.

Lauren felt herself tense up as she reached the apex of her close climax. The valkyrie rubbed her hard, the brunette's fingers curled and pulled, and suddenly Lauren was convulsing with pleasure as the release ripped through her body. She smiled as the valkyrie descended on her mouth again and gave her a sloppy kiss.

Changing positions quickly, the brunette sat atop Lauren's stomach and the valkyrie took up position just in front of Lauren's sex. The blonde's tongue made long languid movements up and down Lauren's folds and she moaned as the brunette took up massaging her breast and kissing her neck and jawline. Tangling her fingers into the brunette's hair, Lauren was surprised when the woman expertly darted her tongue into her mouth, above and along her teeth, and bit down playfully on her lip. Her arousal peaked and the valkyrie felt it as Lauren's legs began to quiver.

The valkyrie inserted two fingers, curled immediately, and the brunette began to move her hips to the jagged movement Lauren's body made as she was thrust into. Pinching her nipples playfully, the brunette's mouth descended on the flesh and encompassed both nipples in her mouth. Lauren moaned louder and soon, she felt her legs begin to quiver drastically.

She was reaching her second climax. She just needed… a little more.

Yes!

There.

The valkyrie had taken her other hand and started to rub the place Lauren needed. Her breath hitched as she was about to climax again.

Almost there.

Almost there!

Almost there!

"Lauren! Lauren, wake up!"

"What-what I'm up, I'm up," The doctor yelped as she wiped drool from the side of her mouth and looked up at her lover. Lauren had fallen asleep again at her small research desk in her home, and her brunette lover had come over with coffee and probably a pep-talk. "I'm sorry," Lauren said as she smiled and looked up at Bo.

"It's okay…" Bo said, handing the blonde the coffee and a few packets of sugar. "It took me a while to wake you, are you okay?'

"Yes, Bo, I'm fine." The doctor said as she drenched her coffee in sweetener. "Just… experimenting." Lauren looked up at her girlfriend and smiled brightly.

A experiment that would be tested again, very, very soon.


	6. Topping Tamsin

"You like sex. I like sex. And you know Bo definitely likes sex. So, whaddya say?" Lauren Lewis was talking to the very attractive Icelandic blonde in the Dal Riata and she smiled sweetly after speaking.

The detective eyed her warily and looked around back towards the succubus. "And your territorial girlfriend doesn't care?"

"Not at all. We talked about it. She needs to feed and she says your chi is quite.. yummy. And I need to do an experiment testing her… feeding habits." Lauren's eyes twinkled as she looked over towards Tamsin. "One time thing. No strings attached. Just for fun." She trailed a finger over the defective's palm.

"Just for fun."

* * *

"Shit," Tamsin whispered as she felt Lauren's mouth around her lower parts. She would have grabbed the woman's hair and tugged her back up again, but her wrists were tied expertly above her and onto the bed's railing. The blonde had been working down there for a few minutes and Tamsin could already feel herself coming to the edge. It didn't help matters the succubus was drinking her chi from her lips while this was happening. Her body felt an undeniable attraction as the brunette's sexual energy was exuded into her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled her hips hard against the blonde's tongue. She breathed another sling of curses as Bo's mouth clamped against hers, taking even more of her energy, but damn did it feel good. Huffing from her recent climax, Tamsin looked down at the blonde who smiled as she licked the valkyrie's sex one last time, before bringing her hands around the woman's thighs leaving sloppy kisses as she went.

Tamsin's head hit the pillow under her and she eyed her tied hands wonderingly. If she slipped her thumb in the crevice, maybe she could get out of them and give the two women what for. It'd be even more interesting then, she thought.

The valkyrie looked up when she saw the couple change positions after a sweet kiss and play of the breasts. Tamsin smiled as Lauren came to sit on her stomach- just as in Lauren's dream- and the blonde's hair played nicely with the sides of her face. Her brown eyes looked Tamsin up and down and she smiled when the woman cursed as delicate fingers entered her. Lauren felt the valkyrie's muscles under her as the Icelandic blonde bent a ways upward, trying to see everything Bo was doing. The brunette's fingers were like magic, she thought sourly, as she fell back onto the pillow.

Lauren smirked and trailed her nails gently down Tamsin's incapacitated arms. Moving her head down a little ways, she touched noses with Tamsin and smiled as the valkyrie quickly reached up and caught their mouths together. Kissing sloppily, Tamsin's tongue rolled inside Lauren's mouth, over her teeth and lips, and the blonde repaid her with playing with the valkyrie's nipples.

"I'm going to pour my chi into her. You might want to watch out," Lauren heard her girlfriend say, a smile on her lips at how devious she was about to be, and back at Tamsin. The valkyrie had no idea how powerful the succubus' touch really was and Lauren saw it in her eyes.

Bending down to her ear, Lauren said sweetly, "You'll love it," before trailing soft butterfly kisses down the woman's ear and neck. Stopping to nibble on her neck, Lauren had to hold back a laugh as Tamsin almost screamed in ecstasy as Bo poured her energy into her. It must have been overpowering, even for someone like Tamsin, as Bo let it rip through the woman's sex through her body- instead of starting at maybe the neck and having it trail downward.

Tamsin breathed a string of curses, almost at a full yell, and she rocked her hips and body into Bo's moving fingers. Lauren felt her girlfriend grip Tamsin's side, just above her hip, and saw as her nails dug into the valkyrie's flesh. Smiling to herself, this was a very good experiment indeed, she pinched the woman's nipple and held her neck as she bit the side of it. Tamsin breathed even harder as Lauren did this, and her moan was music to Lauren's ears.

"Shit," Tamsin said, signaling to the couple she was near her second climax. Bo curled her fingers, sending another bout of energy into the valkyrie, and Lauren covered the woman's mouth with hers as she reached down and brushed Tamsin's sex. Tamsin howled and then convulsed with the sudden climax that ripped through her. It was stronger than any she had ever experienced before and she lay there, her hands tied, with a look of pure satisfaction on her lips in the minutes that followed.

Finally opening her eyes, she looked into brown ones. "I think I can get used to this.. experiment."

"The fun thing about experiments," Lauren smiled as the valkyrie tried to control her breathing, and she bent down to whisper in her ear again, "is you always have multiple hypotheses to follow."

And there were many, many hypotheses in Lauren's mind.

Oh so many.

_fin_

* * *

**Okay, that's the last one! Hope you enjoyed and sorry to all if you got the mail spam. Cheers!**


	7. Shameless Copdoccubus Smut

In. Out.

In. Out.

She was moving entirely too fast, but Lauren couldn't move her hands to push her back. In fact, they were tied securely behind her back, raised at a comfortable position so the rope leading from her bound wrists connected with the top frame of her bed. The sensation, hot and wet, was too much to bare.

In. Out.

In. Out.

Too hot. Lauren shook her head. She tried again to shake her head, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Lips were on hers in an instance, pushing against her tongue and flicking up to her upper lip. There was a smile on that mouth, a warm, insatiable smile.

In. Out.

In. Out.

Lauren tried to squirm away, but the woman pushed harder into her, making her see stars. It was useless. Her legs were also bound, she wouldn't move much at all but to grind her hips into those fingers, a hand on her ass giving her all the encouragement she needed.

It's too hot. It's too much. But so nice. So good!

A hot tongue brushed along Lauren's upper chest, making her fling her head back and moan loudly. She watched the rope move with her rhythm while she moaned and groaned and bit her bottom lip.

God was this good!

The woman had ceased her duty on her upper chest and moved to her breasts, giving Lauren the opportunity to look back down. She would have looked to blonde hair, but when she saw a succubus standing to the opening of her stairs and bedroom, she froze for an instant.

_In. In. Out. ___In!__

Lauren licked her lips as she watched the brunette, who was tightening her thighs as she watched.

Yes, Lauren thought as she raked her tongue against her lips again. Give me more.

It didn't take long for the blonde's eyes to follow Lauren's.

But she never stopped. _Don't stop!_

"Close the door on your way out, Succubitch. I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Consider me quality control, Tamsin. Only the best for the good doctor."

Tamsin said something against Lauren's nipple, making the human bite back a moan with a forceful canine to her bottom lip.

Hot tongue. Hot.

The sensation left with a flick and Tamsin responded, "I've had quite a lot of time to excel in the craft, Bo-Bo. You should be honored to see a master at work."

Bo scoffed. All the while looking straight at Lauren, who was undeniably staring back at her, mouth agape as she huffed in strenuous breaths. "See all I hear out of you is, ol-l-l-l-d. And-"

Their angry voices. So hot. Unbearable!

Lauren's breathless remark resounded throughout the room, "I am on the edge of oblivion here so stop having a pissing contest!"

_In! In! In!_

Gasping. She realized she was gasping. Tamsin had forcefully moved her fingers inside, a thumb pushing into Lauren's clit, her walls tightening over those glorious fingers.

More. Give me more. Please!

Opening her eyes, she saw Bo still watching her. Her thighs were tightening more. Eyes blue. So blue. Warm.

"Show her wrong," Tamsin whispered. Warm breath on Lauren's earlobe. Lauren's brown eyes on blue. "Come for me."

_Fuck!_

The orgasm rippled through the doctor's body fast, but the impact was never lessened as Tamsin rode her through it. One wave after another.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_

Her eyes, which had never left Bo's, opened slowly and she raised her lips from Tamsin's shoulder. Looking over to Bo, she licked her bottom lip and smiled seductively.

_Give me more._

"Move out of the way," Bo instantly said. "Let me show you how it's really done."

Tamsin scoffed, sucking off Lauren from her fingers. The doctor shuddered. "You should get the vibrator if you think you're so confident."

She stopped. Blues eyes flaring. The way Lauren was positioned, her body angled for her breasts to raise in the air. Pink nipples erected and waiting. She was using the support of the rope to her advantage, and damn did she look sexy bound like that. Her knees were the support she could muster from her legs being bound, and she looked amazing. The ropes were made not to chafe and Bo smiled again.

"I assume you know where it's at."

Tamsin hummed, going to Lauren's small dresser. "Y-y-you want the big one or little one?" She lifted the pair of them out of the drawer and showed their blue and pink magnificence to the room.

"Get the smallest one. You'll be control of that, if you can handle it," Bo snickered.

"Not like I haven't used it before," Tamsin whispered, turning and getting the small blue finger vibrator.

Brown eyes flashed to the blue machine and a finger pushed against Lauren's chin, making her look back to a devilishly smiling Bo.

"You can handle this. Can't you?"

"...Kiss me."

Tongues flicked against each other before Lauren pulled away, moaning, as Tamsin pressed the vibrator to her nipple.

"Think starting first will do something, Tam-Tam?"

Tamsin chuckled, staring into brown eyes. "Nope. I just like seeing her squirm."

"Classy."

"Bite me."

"Maybe later." Bo smiled and traveled down Lauren's body. Hot tongue flicking and sucking her entire way down.

It was game over when Bo pressed her hot mouth to Lauren's clit. She was too sensitive. Too hot. She moaned loudly, throwing back her head, and wasn't the least bit surprised when Tamsin's mouth came in contact with hers. Pressing into it, she moaned into her as Bo dutifully kept to her work as Tamsin rubbed the vibrator over her nipples.

In. Out.

In. Out.

Bo's tongue was too much, flicking over her folds with long strokes and over the nub and hood of her clit with quick flicks. Tamsin's mouth was still clasped onto hers, tongue playing around, sucking, biting. The vibrator was the only thing Lauren heard as it made a hectic pattern of going to the base of her neck, then to nipples.

Too much. Too sensitive.

Out. Up. Down. Directions that meant nothing because god did Lauren want to come then and there as Bo growled and sent shivers up the doctor's back.

"Bo-!"

Replacing her glorious tongue with even better fingers, Bo looked up and smiled ruefully. Tamsin responded by biting down on Lauren's neck.

"Ah!" Gasps. She was gasping again.

Bo's mouth wrapped around one nipple as the other was being swirled around by the vibrator. Brown eyes, which were on brown hair, watched horrified but delectably content when the vibrator slowly made it's way down from her nipple to her stomach.

Further. Gleefully she thought, further!

And damn did it go further. Replacing Bo's finger with the blue fuck machine, Lauren's head flew back as she moaned, groaned, _fuck!_

Her knees lifted slightly, moving accordingly, hammering, into that vibrator and Bo's fingers. Tongue on the side of her neck. On her nipple while a hand pinched the other.

Good. More. More!

Hand left her nipple to rest on the side of the neck Tamsin wasn't licking and nibbling, making Lauren look down into glowing blue eyes.

More. Whimpering. Moremoremore!

Bo smiled. She saw it flying off Lauren in waves. A soft kiss before the tumbling cliff. Lauren threw her head back, moaning to the high heavens, Tamsin rubbing the vibrator gently against her clit while Bo massaged inside, her lips on Lauren's chin.

Limp. Lauren was limp. Jelly. Spaghetti. Some other food. Food was good, maybe she could get the two to bring up strawberry's and whip cream. That was an idea.

Tamsin was saying something. She had to listen. What was she saying?

"I'm going to cut you down now, doc."

Right. Cut down.

Her body was in suspension for a moment, her eyes closed, before she felt herself falling forwards. Right into soft breasts and warm skin. When had Bo gotten unclothed? It was good. Tongue flicked out, in between those breasts, trying to travel up to a neck.

The succubus nicely moaned. There was a sound as the bindings on Lauren's legs were released and she relaxed her legs. They hurt like hell, but her recent orgasm had her flying higher than a kite.

"Come here," Tamsin whispered, pulling Lauren to rest on her. "Get up here, succubus. Wouldn't want you to fall down mid fuck."

Bo said something distasteful but Lauren didn't hear it. They're really trying to kill me, she thought. So many in such a little amount of time. No hydration. No breaks. Just hot, sexy, fuck... okay not like it's _that_ bad.

Lauren looked slightly behind her, into green eyes, wondering what Tamsin and Bo had stored for their third go. It was already too much to think about. Tamsin's naked body was pressed against Lauren's back, Bo's form burning into her front. The heat was unbearable.

Green eyes disconnected and Lauren lolled her head into Tamsin's as she latter licked down her neck. Slowly breathing out, just keep breathing and you won't die from this bliss. Yeah, that's the plan.

Bo moved up, straddling Lauren before moving her lips to press against her neck.

Hands playing with her breasts, nicely massaging.

"Already so wet again," Tamsin chuckled, green eyes looking down but never leaving the neck.

"Can... can you blame me?" Lauren breathed.

Bo gave a response by pulling away and licking the tip of her middle finger, all the while looking into Lauren's eyes.

Don't do that. I can't stand it if you did that.

Lips were pressed together again, and Lauren was forced to close her eyes as Bo's fingers traveled down her stomach and to her opening. But Bo did not move in.

Middle finger played up and down her opening, smiling the entire time into their kiss.

Don't tease. Stop teasing. Fuck me!

Thoughts, not words. But Bo heard. Ending the kiss, she smiled devilishly to Lauren before pulling Tamsin up by the neck.

"Wha-" She was cut off as Bo's mouth clamped down on hers.

At the same moment the blue stream of chi was moving hosts, Bo's fingertip pressed into Lauren's vaginal walls and sent a delicious electric surge of lust inside of her.

Fingers clamped down on either participants flesh, nails biting into shoulders.

Hot! More! Fuck.

In. Out.

In. _In._ Out.

Hot bodies pressed into her from either side.

Just fuck _yes!_

Two fingers.

One on her clit. Rubbing. Harder. Harder!

Lauren raised her hands to the necks of her lovers, her head pointed towards the ceiling as she huffed.

Bo kissed her neck, Tamsin her mouth.

A hand was on her ass, pushing her into the lust surges. Bo, it was Bo. It had to be Bo.

Shivers went up Lauren's spine.

So good. So much. Lust filled spikes every thrust, every fuck.

In. Out. Around. In.

Tamsin's fingers brushed harder into Lauren's clit. Her other hand on the small of her back.

Soft kisses on her shoulder. Warm scratches down her back from side to side.

Lauren's legs were parallel Tamsin's as she sat on the woman's hips, Bo's running the opposite direction to bend near Tamsin's ass. The succubus widened Lauren's legs with a soft nudge, and the doctor obliged as Tamsin moved her legs wider to accommodate. Immediately upon doing so, Lauren's eyes grew wide and she bit back a gracious groan.

More purchase. Bo could reach areas she wouldn't have been able to. It didn't help that Tamsin slightly raised her from the bed, onto her hips.

Legs were bent, waiting for Bo to find just the right angle. Hands were under her knees, holding her there. Tamsin sporting a devious smile. One released to continue rubbing her clit.

A moan was caught in the back of her throat. Bo readjusted and sent another surge as she pushed forward.

The moan escaped. Gratefully.

She was going to die. She was really going to die from this.

Magic fingers played with her clit. Insatiable succubus lust magic playing around inside her.

Hot. Wet. Give me more!

A kiss. A bite.

Her tumbling over the edge again. Her body spasmed, her eyes closing and laying limp against Tamsin, Bo leaning in to rest on her as the human huffed.

The heat dissipated but not the feeling. The incredible feeling between her legs where Bo had still not pulled out and Tamsin was casually massaging.

"I'm laying down now," Tamsin yawned.

"Why should you be yawning?" Lauren whispered, too exhausted to raise her voice over a grumble.

They went down like dominoes, Lauren slightly laying on Tamsin, while Bo slightly lay on Lauren.

"Fucking you takes a lot out of someone," Tamsin joked.

"I agree with her," Bo responded.

A furious blush raised on Lauren's cheeks. Holding both her lovers hands, she said, "In the morning we should hydrate."

"Always the doctor," Tamsin joked.

"The geekspeak is too hot," Bo said.

It's not even geekspeak, Lauren thought, but smiled. Turning and pressing a leg in between Bo's, and pulling Tamsin to hold onto her back, Lauren smiled into the succubus' upper chest.

"Next time think of something even more kinky. I liked the ropes."

Never thinking they'd hear such a thing out of Lauren, the two fae simply looked at each other before smiling and kissing Lauren on the head.

"Sure, doc."

"Whatever you want."


	8. Shameless Copdoccubus Smut pt 2

"I say we fuck the succubus next," Tamsin gurgled, her toothbrush held between the wall of her mouth and teeth.

Lauren looked over to Bo. Her arms held the blonde up steadily, they had been less wobbly when she awoke, and she lounged back and smiled towards the brunette. They were all naked and it was nice to see the women out of their usual garb walking around her apartment so freely.

"I doubt you can handle me, Tammy," Bo teased, flicking her hair out of her face. It had fallen out of it's tight nit style fairly quickly, and the styling pen that held her hair on the top of her head was on Lauren's side table. "Besides," she looked into Lauren's eyes, "I'm never bottom."

"So you've never been dominated before, succubus?" Tamsin ignored Lauren's hot blush after coming back out of the bathroom without her toothbrush, and continued, "Well good thing I'm here to rock the boat."

"Fine, then first let me have breakfast. I'm hungry," Bo responded, her eyes burning blue.

Tamsin scoffed and moved forward a step. "I'm gettin' real sick and tired of you using me just for a feed."

"That's what the arrangement is, Tamsin. Intimacy is on my terms, and Lauren's," she added, looking over to the doctor who looked surprisingly uncomfortable. "No bottom, feeds regularly, and great sex."

Brown eyes flicked between the two dominate females and her hands slapped against her flesh and she scooted off the bed. Turning, she looked towards Tamsin and Bo. "Well... I'm going to get a light snack and bring up a glass of water."

"We all hydrated earlier, doc," Tamsin said aggravated. "Get back in bed so I can show this succubitch who's really the queen of this sport."

"Sex is not a sport, Tamsin," Lauren sighed.

She shrugged, a grin on her lips. "Close enough. Before you go, get the strap-on."

A glint showed in her eyes and Lauren obeyed, going to the infamous vibrator drawer and pulling out the leather strap-on Bo had bought her months ago. She nodded to Tamsin and threw it her way, suppressing a laugh at how the valkyrie caught it, and slightly thankful the remote for the built in vibrator didn't unclasp from the strap.

Lauren rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips, and started walking downstairs. "Don't hurt each other," she called after getting to the bottom step and hearing Bo growl and Tamsin curse.

Rolling her eyes again, the doctor walked barefoot into her kitchen where she immediately went to her cupboard and wrapped her fingers around a cool glass. Grabbing a piece of bread from her loaf holder, she munched on it mindlessly as she filled her glass.

"Fuck you!" she heard Tamsin yell.

"No," Bo breathed, "fuck _you_."

Jeez did the apartment have echoing walls or what.

"I'm not some fuck and go, succuslut. It's time you realized that!"

_Munch munch munch._

Not like you didn't treat me like that until we made the agreement, Tamsin, Lauren thought humorously.

_Munch munch munch munch._

"Resorting to abilities now, are we," Bo laughed, low and sinister.

Uh oh, Lauren thought, her eyes moving to the ceiling as if she had x-ray visions to see into the room.

There was a great deal of bed rolling, and Lauren wondered how well, or not whether who's thinking it, it was going. There hadn't been any talk in awhile, she wondered if they were whispering now or if Tamsin had made Bo completely inaudible thanks to her valkyrie abilities, but that constant sheet rifling. There were a few short strokes, the springs moving slightly as someone thrust, but nothing more than that.

Finishing her bread and water, Lauren walked back up the stairs slowly, wondering what in the world was really happening up there.

Half way up the stairs she heard grunts, and immediately the bed starting moving in the rhythm of sex. Wondering who won the oh so famous pissing contest once and for all, Lauren came to the top step and witnessed probably the hottest things she could possibly see from two women she had strong feelings for.

Bo had somehow gotten the strap-on, her hand clutching the vibrator that worked on the wearers clit and throughout the dildo, and her blue eyes were shining. Looking down at Tamsin, Lauren saw how Bo had overpowered her.

Streams of lustful energy was passing into the twitching valkyrie from Bo's left hand placed firmly on her back, and she was staring into space, her mind trying to fathom and compensate for the riving sensation.

Bo threw down the vibrator, her right hand replacing her left on the lower back while her other hand gave her support by pressing into the flesh between Tamsin's shoulder blades.

"Does this look familiar?" she breathed, a sinister, insane smile on her lips as she thrust harder into Tamsin.

The valkyrie moaned again, her body limp, as Bo fucked her from behind. It wasn't fast, but hard, so hard and sensational.

She was dominating Tamsin fully, and there was nothing the thousand years old valkyrie could do about it. The woman who fucked hydras on her day off, but she could not compete with a lustful succubus, it seemed.

Bo sighed with content as she raised herself up, pressing her nails into Tamsin's hips and making her stand, completely ignoring how the valkyrie's arms twitched and shook.

"That's- good- valkyrie!" Bo spoke with every thrust.

Lauren felt her stomach tighten and pool with a hot sensation.

_I have to get a better look..._

Moving from the stairs, tiptoeing to the side of the bed, Lauren watched with her back against the adjacent wall, her thumb nail between her teeth as her other hand firmly placed on her abdomen.

Tamsin, even though she was engulfed in pleasure, was keening her hips backward, into the strap-on and Bo's hips. The succubus smiled, her hands still firmly placed on Tamsin's hips but she was no longer forcefully fucking the valkyrie.

The valkyrie had submitted and was careening backward, her body aching for that release the succubus was not giving her yet. Tamsin was moaning, her body twitching with Bo's power, her tongue licking her lips as her head was pulled back by the hair.

Bo's mouth pressed onto hers, tongues flicking against each other, before the succubus pulled away, the blue stream of chi and sex running between their mouths. Tamsin's breath hitched as Bo grinned seductively and thrust harder into her.

"Fuck!" Tamsin whined as Bo held her upper chest, making her rely on her knees to keep her up.

"You're mine, valkyrie," Bo whispered, her right hand trickling down to Tamsin's stomach. "Mine," she breathed when she pressed a finger to her clit.

"N- shit!"

A wave of pleasure shocked through Tamsin's clit, and her head lolled up, her mouth agape as she tried to howl with pleasure. Her nails bit into the succubus' legs, her throat constricting over any syllable that could accurately describe what was coursing through her body. Bo kissed her neck, her jaw, a smile still playing on her lips as she held the valkyrie there, in that suspension.

Their bodies were twisted, their breath coming in huffs, and finally, finally, Tamsin came off her orgasm. Bo let her go as she fell onto the bed, her body unmoving but with slight twitches wracking her body.

The brunette moved a hand through her hair as she looked down at the valkyrie. "That was exciting," she breathed, a smile on her lips. Picking up the remote for the vibrator, that was still turned to high and jack hammering against the succubus' clit, she turned it off and sighed. Blue eyes flashed to the doctor who was still standing with her back against the wall, and her smile grew.

"Like the show?"

"Is that a challenge?" Lauren's own dominate side was peeked as she watched her lover shrug.

"Not my fault she couldn't handle it."

"It's the best kind of sex found in almost any fae," Lauren countered. "It would be surprising if she _could _handle it." She walked towards the counter, then to the bed.

"Better the devil you know, I guess." She was smiling that ruthless smile again as she stared down to the now limp, and possibly unconscious, Tamsin.

Lauren eyed the succubus and smiled. "Care to make a bet?"

Bo looked up, her blue eyes dissipating to brown. "You always win them," she pouted.

The doctor laughed and said, "Maybe not this one. You won't know until you try."

"Fine, fine," Bo sighed. "What's the bet?"

Lauren brought the cut rope she had gotten from the side table around from her back and showed it to her lover. "I get to tie you up, and you have to bring me to orgasm without your succubus touch."

Bo's eyes grew wide for an instant but then she grinned sinisterly. "You know I can direct it."

"Only by use of your appendages, hence the rope."

Bo nodded her head, looking back down to Tamsin and bent forward. Slowly placing her hands underneath her body, she moved the valkyrie up onto the pillows gently as to not get in the way of Lauren and her fun. "I guess I really did a number on her," she whispered.

"I doubt she's complaining... not until she wakes up anyway," Lauren laughed.

"Mmm, come here." Bo's hand was outstretched as she moved back to the middle of the bed, and when Lauren stepped into her vicinity, she grabbed the woman's back and pulled her in. Biting her bottom lip playfully, her tongue licking up to the upper lip and back down, she pulled away from the intoxicating kiss and smiled.

"That should do it," Lauren beamed, bringing her hands from above her head and holding the sides of Bo's head as she pecked her one last time. She was ecstatic that Tamsin had to cut the rope, as it was enough to get the succubus' hands fully above her head but still allowing her knees, or ass to sit comfortably on the bed.

"What will?"

Brown eyes flicked up and Bo looked to see her hands tied above her head securely to the top frame of the bed. Looking back down, Bo growled, "That's not fair."

Ignoring her, Lauren whispered, "And this is mine," before reaching down and unclasping the strap-on from around Bo's hips. Adjusting it on herself, Lauren looked back to her lover and smiled, placing a finger underneath her chin. "You're mine," she breathed.

Bo's eyes grew wide again, the azure lust coming back into them, and she looked over her arm to Tamsin. The valkyrie was smiling slightly and her eyes were slightly open. When the succubus looked at her, she winked and her smile grew as Lauren placed a knee onto the bed.

The rope binding to the frame was tight enough to not come undone mid fuck, but it was slightly able to move around the frame if provoked. Lauren, who found she did not have enough room that she was comfortable with, slowly slid Bo's arms backward, almost to the very edge of the bed, and smiled at the anticipation in her eyes.

Nails slowly crawled up, then back down, Bo's thighs. Leading to her lips, almost touching, before Lauren trailed her hands back down the succubus' thighs. Bo bit her bottom lip and Lauren swooned. Placing her hands on either thigh, she slowly bent down, trailing kisses down Bo's stomach.

Hot breath on her clit made the brunette squirm, but she said nothing as Lauren slowly opened her mouth and dragged a soft tongue up her folds but not over her sex.

"It's not going to work," said Bo, her eyes watching blonde hair bob up and down as the woman played with her opening.

"Mmm," Lauren responded, her tongue penetrating Bo's opening slightly before returning to long strokes over her inner labia.

She was teasing her, Bo knew, but it didn't stop her from feeling herself grow wet and pliant underneath the doctor's skilled tongue. _Fuck. This could get bad._

Lauren pulled away briefly, her fingers working to fill the void of her tongue, and she smiled up to Bo as their lips almost touched. "It won't stop until you admit it."

Biting the side of her cheek, Bo glared back at Lauren with an amused look. The doctor simply shrugged, leaving a quick, slopping kiss on the woman's lips before encompassing a nipple in her warm mouth and moving her fingers faster around the succubus' sex.

_Won't stop until I admit it. Right. That's not that-_

She ground out a low moan as Lauren hit her clit while simultaneously entering her slightly.

Lauren chuckled, "Oops," before swirling Bo's nipple around her tongue.

"It won't work," Bo whispered. _My terms, not yours!_

Her lips were pressed against Bo's again and she smiled. "You know what I can do, honey. I don't think you really have a choice."

Shaking her head, she pressed against Lauren's lips in a heated attempt to control the moan rippling through her throat as the doctor slid the second digit into her opening while still softly coaxing her clit. _This could get really really bad._

In. Out.

In. Out. Out.

Swirling. Massaging. Hot breath.

_Don't stop. I can't take it if you-_

The sensation was maddening, and then... it ended.

Bo opened her brown eyes to see likewise color looking back at her, a devious smile dancing across her lips. "No," she whined.

The power in Lauren's eyes was intense and intoxicating. It made Bo's thighs tighten. "No what?"

"I need you to-"

"To what?" Lauren coaxed.

_Its my succubus talking. I need sex. I crave orgasm. No... not that. It's-_ "I want _you._"

Lauren's lips pressed against Bo's hard, their tongues flicking against each other before-

The moan ripped from Bo's mouth as Lauren plunged the dildo inside of her so hard it made her see stars. Two hands were on her breasts while Lauren kissed and licked up Bo's neck, the succubus' head reared back as she moaned.

In. Out.

In. _So fucking good!_ Out.

Lauren's hips moved circularly, making the dildo hit all the right places inside of the brunette, pushing her so far.

"Tell me what you want," Lauren breathed, her left hand bringing Bo's head down to face her.

"I-I-" It's too hot! It was never like this before. "More!"

Lauren thrust harder, making Bo bite her bottom lip and push harder into that hot body. Her bound arms didn't allow her to move far, but her head fell into the crook of Lauren's neck and shoulder, biting that beautiful, slender throat as the dildo pounded into her. She wanted this. She craved it.

She craved Lauren.

Moving the rope by herself, Bo was able to place her elbows on Lauren's shoulders, her ass slightly suspended from the bed as her legs wrapped around her lover.

It's too much!

Lauren's hands went to her thighs, giving Bo the support she needed as not to make her wrists do all the work, her right hand going to the small of her back to push her further into the dildo.

Bo heard whispering coming from her ear, but she was too enticed to hear anything. It felt too good. So hot!

"I'm turning it on now," Lauren breathed, her sex-filled voice resounding through every crevice and nerve in Bo's brain, sending chills up her spine.

"Ah! Ah!" Bo's head slammed back as the vibrations from the strap-on coursed their way through her cunt and up her entire body. She was aware of Lauren smiling furiously, her lips pressed against the hollow of her throat, but she didn't care. Let the doctor encompass her. _I don't give a damn!_

Hard thrust after thrust after vibrating glorious fucking thrust!

Bo held onto her sanity long enough to feel the hot glow in the pit of her stomach uncoiling faster and faster. She was almost there. Her head was by Lauren's, her sweet high pitched breaths directly adjacent to the doctor's ears. She slowly pushed herself away, her elbows still on shoulders, her eyes coming to look to humorous brown eyes.

"I love it," she said. "I'm yours!"

Mouth pressed hard against mouth, engulfing the last wrenching moan from the succubus as she came for the first time that day. Her body spasmed more than Tamsin's, her heart thundering in her ears as she was held by her thighs, her body pressed hard into another; the vibrations never ceasing to ride her through her orgasm.

Huffing, Lauren kissed her lover's jaw and moved her lips next to her ear. "I guess I win."

_My rules. Or nothing at all._


	9. Shameless Copdoccubus Smut pt 3

**Slight prompt from FrenChi. "Is it weird to want Lauren having this kind of "treatment' like in this chapter (chapter 2) from the two Fae at the same time? "Blush, Blush" :) Here ya go! Hope you like.**

**I'll say it here since some don't have a Tumblr: This is a pure fanbased fic of ideas. So if you want something to happen in one of the chapters of pure, unadulterated smut, just leave a review/PM me and I'll get it in there! :)**

* * *

It had been two days and Lauren's nerves were frayed. She had just walked into her apartment with a trailing succubus and happy valkyrie, but that was not her problem. Both fae were pretty happy considering, and if Lauren was looking superficially, she would say the women were simply hungry.

Hungry for what, well that was what she was on edge about.

After she had unbound Bo from the frame and laid her out on the bed next to Tamsin, the succubus had the look in her eyes like she was going to get pleasurable revenge one way or the other. And that scared the crap out of Lauren. Because if what she did to Tamsin was all in the name of fun, what the hell would she do to Lauren in the name of revenge sex?

The doctor had been on her toes for a sneak attack for two days now, but it was all for naught as Bo had done everything in her power to keep them both in a populated area. Tamsin, on the other hand, was taking any and every opportunity to get the doctor alone and coming hard into her hand. She chalked it up to the valkyrie being bitter about the other day when Bo had dominated her, but it wasn't like Lauren was complaining about being the one lost in ecstasy.

Upon entering the apartment, Bo immediately took up residency on the stool under the kitchen island and Tamsin stretched while making her way to the drawer with take-out pamphlets.

"From that human pizza today, I'm craving real pizza. What do you guys want?"

Lauren groaned. "Do you have to call him that?"

The person Tamsin was referring to was a man, under fae influence, who had jumped face first off of a nine story building. There wasn't much left of him to scrap off.

"I'm sorry, how about-"

"Anyways," Bo cut in, just knowing Tamsin would say some smart ass comment even though the woman was screwing a human. "I'll take cheese."

"Pepperoni," Lauren replied distracted, raising her hand slightly, index finger up as she wondered about the wrap up for the case Dyson was taking care of.

Tamsin nodded, pulling out the ever famous Tony's Pizza pamphlet and flipped through to the number. Dialing, she leaned against the counter and looked at the two women as if she was pondering who'd she start with first.

Lauren was more tired than anything else, staying in the lab for a full day and night would do that to her, and she hoped the two fae would just fuck each other whilst leaving her out or better yet, have a nice cuddling exercise on the couch with movies and pizza. The doctor found herself smiling slightly, her eyes to the ceiling in thought at that.

Hot breath was next to her ear, "What's got you all smiley?"

Lauren looked coolly down to Bo who had a devious smile on her lips, and she commended herself for not jumping ten feet off the ground. It had been the closest Bo had come to her in the last couple days, and Lauren just knew she was in for it now. Maybe she should have been less forceful with her that day. _Though I wouldn't change a thing._

Flustered, she waved her hand. "Just thinking about something."

Bo didn't press, and instead side glanced the good doctor with that same shit eating grin on her face.

This was going to get very _very _bad.

Or good... however Lauren decided to look at it.

Sliding the phone across the counter, Tamsin crossed her arms and announced, "Pizza will take about thirty minutes. Guess it's a busy day." She didn't seem to care.

Bo slid her finger through a lock of Lauren's hair. "Can't be helped."

Lauren haltingly chuckled and got off the stool, moving around to be closer to Tamsin. "That's the city for you," she said even more flustered than before at the predatory gaze Bo was looking at her with. She was going to be aching tomorrow...

"Mmm," Bo hummed, spinning off of the stool. She physically saw Lauren swallow hard, and she smiled as she slowly came closer. "What's wrong, babe. You don't look too good."

The doctor waved her hand, unconsciously pressing closer to where Tamsin leaned against the counter. "Oh nothing." Nervous laughter. "I just remembered I had to-"

"Sorry, doc," Tamsin whispered into her ear, closer than Lauren thought she would be. "I like her proposition better."

Well didn't that make her shit outta luck.

"Oh come on, Tamsin!" Lauren yelled, looking backward.

The valkyrie shrugged. "Watching you squirm will be the kicker of my day. Can't pass that up."

Chocolate eyes looked back to brown. "Can't we make a deal or something? No injections for a month? Um-"

Bo raised a finger to the doctor's lips, "Shh," she whispered, her hand and finger pulsating with energy.

Lauren closed her eyes and tried not to lick her lips as the energy passed through her. This close to her head made her brain fuzzy. She tried to concentrate on what Bo was saying now.

"Let's get her upstairs. Did you get the stuff?"

"Um, duh."

"You don't have to be an ass, you know."

Tamsin smirked. "Then who would, succubus?"

"Touche."

Someone was carrying her fireman style up her stairs, and she assumed it was Bo as large breasts made a soft pillow for her to lay her head on. She moaned lightly, making herself very comfortable in said chest, and was aware how much she pouted when she was let go and placed on the bed.

Hands played with her hair before going underneath her shirt, pulling it off slowly as nails raked the flesh. Soft kisses trailed the action, and Lauren sighed with content, massaging her hands around blonde hair. After taking off her shirt, Tamsin raised the doctor up and her head would have hit the pillow again but for the valkyrie's soft hand on the nape of her neck; she gave her a soft kiss before trailing her tongue down her body to the seam of her pants.

Slowly unbuttoning them led to an even more agonizing slower action of pulling them off, Tamsin licking and sucking her thighs on her way down, and Lauren heard them fall on the side of the bed where her shirt must have also been thrown. At least the doctor could be content in knowing that ever since the agreement between the three women, she wore very nice and seductive panties and matching bras every day in anticipation for a random fuck.

Today was crimson lace, and she smiled when Tamsin's eyes widened.

"Never seen these before, doc." She was straddling her hips, her arms next to Lauren's head.

"I just got them," Lauren said fuzzily.

"I like it." She played with the bra strap, peeking a finger into the upper portion of her bra, doing the same to the seam of her underwear.

Lauren's arm slowly raised off the bed and she caressed Tamsin's cheek, going up to play with a strand of hair lazily. "Did you do something with your hair?"

Tamsin looked away, probably to watch Bo, before looking down and shrugging. "I like it better this way."

A small smile. "I like it too."

"Succubus!" Tamsin said immediately. "What's taking your ass so long?"

Bo grumbled and said, "It's done, Tamsin. Move aside."

"I actually like my position here," she said defiantly.

"My revenge, my rules."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Like you said before."

"And look how well that went for you," Bo teased.

Slitting her pupils, Tamsin slowly raised her right leg over Lauren's body and sat down to her right, her leg pulled up to her body as she watched amused.

Lauren trailed her as the valkyrie raised off of her, but when Bo's finger came in contact with her flesh, she sighed and looked to the succubus.

Who had three sets of bullet vibrators in her hand with clear tape.

"Um... Bo?" Lauren asked haltingly.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were still scavenging Lauren's body and she slowly put down the devices.

"That's, um, a lot of vibrators."

"Glad you noticed," Tamsin cut in, snickering.

Bo smiled wide before moving her lips to Lauren's neck, kissing and licking as she trailed her hands around her back, releasing the bra clasp. Moving her head down, she licked pink nipples slowly, loving the slight hitches of breath Lauren was already supplying. Moving to her underwear, Bo pulled them down slowly, kissing her way down Lauren's outer labia, licking the hood of her clit, and her eyes flickered up to Tamsin.

Throwing the crimson wear down to the side of the bed, she picked up one of the small bullet vibrators and handed one to the valkyrie. "Have some fun."

"Hell _yes_," Tamsin breathed, a sinister grin on her lips as she looked down to the vibrator and Lauren.

"Come on," Lauren whined, "I didn't do anything to you!"

Tamsin winked, her teeth tearing a small portion of tape off of the roll and she leaned down to lick Lauren's nipple before placing the inanimate vibrator on it. "New age technology really is a wonder," she breathed, looking down at her handy work.

Bo, who had also placed the second bullet on Lauren's left nipple, smiled deviously when she moved the third vibrator in between her fingers.

"Where are you going to put that, Bo?" She was _really_ going to be aching tomorrow. But damn was she completely okay with it. Her nerves were electrified, actually, she reprimanded, they were _about_ to be electrified. The excitement was almost overwhelming.

Blue flashed in her eyes and Bo responded, "Somewhere that you'll love."

Slowly lowering her head, her eyes on Lauren, she softly licked the doctor's clit before slowly placing the vibrator against the hood. "Don't worry about the tape," Tamsin was saying. "It won't hurt when it's pulled off."

Good thing she said as much, because Lauren would have raised holy hell of Bo laying the tape along her upper labia and slightly in her pubic hair.

Done with her work, Bo clapped her hands looking down while she smiled, absolutely happy with how Lauren looked. Already flustered and hot. Good, good.

Producing small black bands from behind her back, she gave one to Tamsin while putting the other on Lauren's upper arm and thigh, the valkyrie copying the movement. It was to place the remote for the vibrator in, Lauren thought mildly, her breath long and hot with anticipation. She was trying to calm herself down before the damn things were switched on, but it was all futile.

Bo really knew how to work her up just by a glance.

Both fae slowly picked up the remotes for either nipple vibrator and licked their lips with anticipation. It was hot already, the room smelled of sex and Lauren and fun. All they had to do was turn it onto high and watch the doctor moan, groan, kick, and flail as the sensation wracked her body with pleasure after wave of fucking pleasure.

It was going to be hot.

Lauren whimpered in anticipation. So fucking hot.

It was going to be-

_Knock knock knock._

All participants looked round, to the stairs trying to see down them to see who the hell was ruining their fun.

"Don't tell me-" Lauren breathed.

"-Pizza's early," Bo finished.

"Majorly," Tamsin responded, looking to the blue luminescent clock on the side table. "Guess we should be happy that the great city is so top notch on their delivery."

_ Knock knock knock knock._

"Someone going to get it?" Tamsin asked, aggravated.

Bo grumbled, glad she had not taken off any of her clothing, and walked angrily down the stairs. The two blondes could hear her try to calm herself as she talked to the pizza boy, asking him why he was almost twenty minutes earlier than the designated time; saying that she was so happy for the prompt delivery.

The commotion downstairs allowed Tamsin to undress quickly, her normal wear of a white blouse with a leather jacket accompanied by tight pants, and crawl back onto the bed next to Lauren. Flicking her nipple along with the vibrator, the valkyrie grinned before leaning down and parting Lauren's lips with her tongue. The doctor moaned slightly, reveling in the kiss, keeping her buzz high even with the interruption. The valkyrie moved her fingers down to Lauren's sex, parting her lips slightly, rubbing with long strokes up her opening.

It didn't take long for the pizza box to be discarded on the kitchen island and a furious, sex craved Bo running up the stairs.

"Starting without me?"

Tamsin ended the kiss, sucking down on Lauren's lip before she went, and looked back to the succubus without stopping her finger swirling around the doctor's cunt. "Nope, just warming up."

By the time Bo got to the bed, her clothing was stripped and gone, her breasts heaving with the anticipation. She saw Lauren's aura, she knew how ready she was for the absolute torture of pleasure. She smiled, parting the doctor's legs as she moved her thighs to ass.

"Ready?" She licked her lips.

Tamsin nodded, picking back up the remote, but this time Bo didn't get the remote for the other nipple's vibrator, it was for her clit.

Lauren swallowed hard.

Bo's fingers flicked up on the device, turning it to maximum, not giving the doctor any warm up whatsoever.

Her eyes grew wide as her clit and nipples started trembling with the movement. This wasn't like the other times. This wasn't how much stimulation another human could cause to another. This was completely artificial. Completely beyond the limits of human beings.

She screamed. A full throttle, pleasure bound fucking _scream._

It was too hot. It was too fucking much!

Tamsin leaned down, entrapping the doctor's mouth, and it was blissful. Absolutely blissful. Lauren's hand immediately went to the back of the valkyrie's head, pushing her into the kiss, trying to cut back her moans of pure pleasure. The vibrators buzzing in her ear, jack hammering against her erogenous zones faster than anything she had felt before.

Lauren almost lost it completely when Bo placed two fingers inside of her. She was already ready for two fingers? How wet was she?

The succubus' hand was slightly vibrating from the palm down to her fingers, as it pushed against the bullet slightly, making the damn thing press harder into Lauren's clit, making her see the heavens.

Fingers played, teased, and gyrated inside of her. Blissfully in. Blissfully out. _God fucking damn it!_

The moan tore threw her as she came to climax, her body uncoiling, the sensation spreading throughout her entire body only ten minutes after the things were turned on. She couldn't even last ten minutes.

Huffing, she looked down to Bo, who had that same shit eating grin on her face. Turning the vibrators to low, she straddled Lauren and kissed her hard.

"Good?"

"Mm," Lauren hummed. "Very good."

Bo kissed her cheek and looked down at her. "It's not over yet."

"Wha-" but the questioning words were cut off as Bo pulled away and Tamsin's cunt came catapulting for her head from the ceiling. Lauren tried to let out a panicked cry but her mouth was filled before she could do anything about it.

Tamsin looked down at her snickering, and Lauren let out a grunt of dissatisfaction that made the valkyrie shudder.

"Play nice," Bo said, obviously trying to hold back her own snicker.

"Thisisntfair," Lauren grunted into Tamsin.

"Having to watch you get off with such gusto isn't fair, doc," Tamsin sighed, her hands holding onto the bed frame as to not completely suffocate the doctor.

"Do me a favor and turn on those vibrators again. She's ready."

Tamsin clicked her tongue and slowly reached down to the remotes strapped to Lauren's upper arms. The doctor moaned, licking inside Tamsin making the valkyrie shudder, but something was missing. Something very important.

"I wonder how well it'll work inside..."

_ Oh God! Not there!_

Lauren felt the small bullet slowly push inside of her, the warm metal against her pulsating flesh. She felt Bo's index finger slightly inside, making sure the little thing didn't come out, and she looked up at Lauren- not that she would know.

"Come on, doc," Tamsin said bitterly. "Don't get distracted."

Eyes wide, she clawed the valkyrie's thighs, pulling her further against her tongue, sucking harder and licking faster. When she moaned, Lauren moved her left hand around her thigh to play with Tamsin's clit, rubbing it faster, slower, faster.

Tamsin wanted to be fucked? Well Tamsin was going to get fucked.

The valkyrie was quite, her head lolled up to the ceiling, her eyes closed. One hand was on the doctor's hair, the other holding her up. Her signature bitter smile was on her lips, but tinted with something else.

Lauren sucked harder against Tamsin's clit, bringing out a moan of pleasure from the valkyrie, and the doctor smiled.

That was, however, before the vibrator in her cunt was turned to maximum and began vibrating violently inside of her. She jumped up, her tongue slamming inside of Tamsin with her movement, and her moan rippled through the valkyrie, making her hand tighten in Lauren's hair.

The stupid thing was hammering around inside her, kept in my Bo's moving fingers.

In. In. _Fucking in!_

She was trying to keep calm, her legs over Bo's shoulders, trembling against soft flesh. The succubus didn't seem to notice as she smiled up at Lauren, then slowly.

Slowly.

She lowered her tongue to the doctor's clit, sucking down without a care in the world.

Lauren's hand that wasn't working on Tamsin's clit immediately left the valkyrie's thigh and made it's residence in the brown hair. Clasping it tightly, pushing her _in._

_Right. Fucking. There!_

Bo obliged, her tongue never leaving Lauren's clit, sucking harder, softer, harder. Her fingers moving inside her, the bullet hitting the best part inside.

Don't stop. Don't you dare stop.

Lauren's fingers danced across Tamsin's clit expertly, making sure to not miss anything. Her tongue flicking upward, trying to find that fateful spot.

"Fuck," Tamsin whispered, her head falling onto her arm.

She had definitely found it.

With each lick upward on that spot, Lauren moved her fingers in rhythm, all the while her own body shuddering, adding that extra sensation, from what Bo was doing to her.

She was happy. Utterly and completely happy.

_Fuckfuckfuck!_

She picked up the pace. Bo's fingers were moving inside her entirely too fast, almost as fast as the bullet, her tongue moving nicely over clit and folds. Too much. Too fucking much.

Moans, the room was no longer filled with vibrations but with moans. Bo was wet, her free hand bringing her to the edge as it moved inside herself, along with Lauren and Tamsin.

Faster. Harder. _Right there!_

Hands clasped tighter into hair, the sensation in their bellies easing of heat, it cascading over their entire bodies in warm waves.

Tamsin was huffing slightly, her head down, eyes closed. Lauren was quite the same, happy when the valkyrie got off her limply and laid next to her body. Bo pulled out her fingers, kissing Lauren's clit one last time, before pulling out the slick vibrator and wiping both her fingers and the metal device on the bed. She smiled up at Lauren, her eyes flicking to blue for a moment before they dissipated to brown.

She laid the vibrators to the side after retrieving the ones clasped to Lauren's nipples, leaving the black bands on her arms and leg, and laid on the opposite side of her after kissing her lips.

"I think we're getting to even now."

Lauren moaned, laughing lightly, before she placed her hands in either women's. "Maybe after lunch. I'm starving."

"I thought I already filled you."

"Haha," Lauren laughed. She lifted her head slightly and looked over to Tamsin, who also sported a grin from the joke and she said, "It's your turn tonight."

Tamsin raised her hands, fist bumping the air, and yelled, "Yes!"

Bo and Lauren snickered, the latter laying back onto the bed. "I don't want to move," she pouted.

"Don't worry, my doctor," Bo said sweetly. "I'll get your pizza. It's the least I can do at this point." She winked before getting off the bed.

Tamsin slowly got off the bed after a quick peck to Lauren, and followed Bo down the stairs to the greasy yet delicious _real_ sustenance. They would probably be hungry for a not so real meal later on, but she could always try to run the movies night by them. She was sure they'd love to sit naked in bed, eating pizza, and watching a movie on her TV. It sounded like a good plan, anyways.

Lauren smiled as she heard rough housing from downstairs and slid a hand through her hair. Maybe tonight.


	10. Shameless Copdoccubus Smut is Moving

**A/N:**

**Because this has turned into a longer running fic idea, I'm going to be making a New Story out of it, and updating that one rather than continuing to put chapter after chapter in a completely random fic rep.**

**I hope to see you all there and keep it comin with the ideas you'd like me to put into the smut fic! I would love to keep writing exactly what you want to see these lovable ladies do, and it's my pleasure to do so.**

**See you over at the New Story Shameless!**


End file.
